


New Morning

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were several things Blaine had learned after moving in with Kurt. One of the most important ones being that waking up next to him every day was a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Morning

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**New Morning**

There were several things that Blaine Anderson had learned in mere days after moving in with his boyfriend Kurt Hummel after getting accepted in NYADA as well;

Kurt had issues with Blaine forgetting to switch the lights off when he left a room, Kurt loved Blaine's cooking, cooking together always ended up in disaster, Blaine  _always_ tripped over Kurt's shoes when Kurt had taken them off in the hallway and left them there, Kurt was incredibly tidy, using the washing machine properly was a something Blaine still hadn't mastered, New York was  _beautiful_ and he loved walking around with Kurt by his side and Kurt loved showing him all the small cafés and restaurants he had discovered… Yes, Blaine had learned a lot of (mostly adorable) things about Kurt Hummel.

Another thing he had learned?

Blaine's eyes rolled under his shut lids for a couple of heartbeats before he became aware of the position his body was in, and whose it was tangled with.

Waking up with Kurt was the best way of starting a day.

This, of course, shouldn't be anything new given they  _had_ woken up next to each other a couple of times back in Ohio (after their first time and a handful of times after that, or simply when one of them had fallen asleep while doing their homework together and the other had crawled into bed next to him) but it just wasn't the same. There had always been parents to worry about, or brothers barging in without knocking, and curfews that needed to be heeded. No, this was way better.

This was them waking up in  _their_ bed, in  _their_ bedroom, in  _their_ apartment.

This was them waking up in the safety of their  _own_ home.

Kurt had woken up before Blaine had but that wasn't a surprise either – Kurt was a very light sleeper and he usually woke up at the crack of dawn. It was raining outside, if Blaine were to trust his ears, weak sunlight attempting to sneak its way through the small space between their curtains, and the sound of the cars honking and people talking outside made Blaine sigh and press his nose into Kurt's hair in gratitude for the warmth this bed and his lover offered him.

He was slowly becoming more aware of his surroundings, the smell of Kurt, Kurt's skin pressed against his own and the sluggish feeling in his body and he felt himself smile. Kurt's lashes tickled his chest every time Kurt blinked.

'Hmm,' Kurt hummed, pressing his face deeper into Blaine's naked chest when he felt Blaine tighten his grip on Kurt, 'remind me why we agreed on going shopping with Rachel?'

Blaine just kept on smiling. Kurt never had been a lazy person, but God forbid if he wouldn't have the chance to sleep in late on his Saturday mornings. It was the only day in the week that was  _theirs_  – Sundays were always ruined by worries or preparations for and about the upcoming week and from Monday 'till Friday they were too busy with homework, auditions and work to truly be capable of enjoying each other's presence and doing more than a frenzied round of lovemaking before they had to acknowledge yet another day was gone.

'Because you need new shoes,' Blaine murmured, his voice hoarse from the lack of use. He pressed his face more firmly against the crown of Kurt's head and tried to stifle his yawn. 'Your other pair got ruined last time you wore them because of the rain and you have no other pair of shoes that match that sweater I got you last week.'

Kurt made a soft noise and inhaled a sharp breath. His hair tickled Blaine's throat and for a moment Blaine just felt how even in his sleep he had apparently cradled Kurt's head to his chest, and how Kurt's arms were wrapped loosely around his waist. When they had gone to bed Kurt had been spooning Blaine.

Blaine remained still for a short while and stared at the ceiling, his hand absentmindedly playing with Kurt's hair because this was the only moment he could before Kurt would style it and swat his hands away when he tried to touch it. The silky strands felt smooth and secure in his grip and they slid easily in between his fingers, quite unlike how the texture of his own mess of hair would probably feel. He didn't even dare to look in the mirror right now, and he imagined he would have the worst bedhead possible.

He released a defeated sigh in the knowledge that they really had to leave their bed, and their house, today.

As childish as it made him feel, he really was resisting the urge to call the whole thing off. It wasn't like Rachel needed another dress anyways and hadn't Kurt ordered his clothes on eBay when he still lived in Lima?

'C'mon, this way we're never gonna leave this bed,' Blaine said nonetheless, patting Kurt's shoulder in his usual good natured voice. It wasn't his place to deny Kurt things. Kurt wanted those shoes, and he deserved a day out with his friends.

Kurt grunted and pressed his face into Blaine's chest for a couple of moments before he finally pushed himself up. His hair was tousled and utterly adorable, and his eyes were half lidded and beautiful.

Kurtwas beautiful.

Often, Blaine's breath still got stuck in his throat when he looked at Kurt just because he knew that this beautiful boy was  _his_ , and he belonged to Kurt as well and he could just picture them building a family together. And it was amazing. Kurt smiled softly at him and leaned down to kiss him but he wasn't opening his mouth, even if Blaine wanted him to, because he hadn't brushed his teeth yet.

When he pulled away his eyes were half lidded and Blaine could just stare up at Kurt as he shifted and got out of bed.

Kurt always got cold in bed, especially now that the winter was near, so he slept in one of Blaine's old t shirts (the one he had taken with him when he first moved to New York by himself) and a pair of sweats. Blaine's shirt was a bit loose around his shoulders and waist but it was only noticeable because Kurt's clothing was usually tight and fit him perfectly. It had a small tear at the seam of the collar as well from where it had gotten stuck between a zipper when Blaine had been in a hurry.

Kurt looked so very unlike the composed person he was to the outside world right now. His hair was messy, his clothes frumpy… he looked almost painfully young. Adorable.

Wearing each other's clothes had sort of become their thing. There was a simple logic behind that that Blaine found incredibly hard to explain – it was intimate in a subtle way.

Kurt had always been horribly attached to his clothes so Blaine already knew that wearing something that was Kurt's was like wearing a piece of Kurt's life – a piece of Kurt's passion. As for Kurt wearing something that was Blaine's… It wasn't a sign of Kurt belonging to Blaine or anything like that – it was a sign of Kurt loving everything about Blaine. Of needing something around, something pressed up against his naked skin that reminded him that he had Blaine, the fabric almost a remembrance of Blaine's touch.

Blaine couldn't describe what was up between them sharing clothes. Just that it was as close as being publicly affectionate with each other (without having to worry about homophobes) they could possibly get.

Blaine's bones seemed to protest when he got up and he stumbled a bit on his feet, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Kurt made a soft noise at that and Blaine stretched his arms above his head until he heard a couple of joints pop. Kurt wrinkled his nose up in distaste and walked into the small bathroom connected to their bedroom.

Once Blaine got there as well, after stumbling over a couple articles of clothes, Kurt was already brushing his teeth. His eyes were still half lidded and when Blaine pressed a soft kiss against his shoulder, he noticed he was still warm from their bed.

The tiled floor felt cold underneath his feet and he regretted not wearing socks like Kurt, but he took comfort in the thought that he would take a warm shower after shaving and brushing his teeth. He snuck a glance at Kurt, whose arm moved almost lazily back and forth. Kurt's skin always remained smooth a couple of days after he shaved, and Blaine envied him. Everything just seem to come to Kurt so effortlessly.

He ran a hand over his chin and sighed when he felt stubbles and started brushing his teeth first, staring at their joint reflection in the mirror for a short while.

Like he had expected, his hair was a horrible mess that made his fingers itch with a need to fix it as soon as possible, and his eyes were half lidded and sleepy. His nipples were stiffening from the cold air that always lingered in their bathroom and his fingers were lax around his toothbrush, a mixture of saliva and toothpaste at the corners of his mouth. His eyes slowly slid over to Kurt.

Blaine didn't know how Kurt did it, but he just grew more and more beautiful with each passing year. He vaguely wondered what Kurt would look like in just 5 years, but he figured that imagining Kurt to be even more attractive was impossible. He was perfect the way he was.

Kurt looked at him with an amused glint in his eyes before bending down and rinsing his mouth. He cleaned his toothbrush and Blaine followed his example, watching as Kurt gripped the shaving cream, shook the can a couple of times before spraying a generous amount on his hand and lathering it on Blaine's cheeks, upper lip and chin.

Blaine blinked at him and his hand froze at where he had been using it to put his toothbrush back into the cup next to Kurt's.

'Here, let me get that,' Kurt murmured. His breath smelt of mint and Blaine shivered in silent longing to touch. He stayed still, though, and walked backwards when Kurt started pushing him toward the edge of the tub. Blaine sat down, and Kurt sat down on one of his thighs, bottom lip caught in between his pearly white teeth while he leaned in closer and started shaving Blaine.

The razor felt cool to the touch and it slid smoothly over Blaine's skin, some of the shaving cream accidentally dripping to the floor. Kurt murmured a soft, unnecessary apology where Blaine didn't reply to.

He just stared into Kurt's eyes shamelessly and noticed for the millionth time, yet it felt like the first time, that Kurt had green flecks in his blue eyes. From up this close Blaine could count Kurt's lashes, if he wanted to.

Kurt gently tipped Blaine's head upwards and ran the razor over his chin, very precisely and neatly without cutting him, which was a huge achievement in Blaine's eyes because he always managed to cut himself at least once during shaving, by accident of course, clumsy as he was. At least he always got Kurt around to kiss it better.

Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's smooth jaw and hummed to himself and went to shave the rest of Blaine's face, and once he was done he got up to rinse off the razor.

He froze when Blaine gripped his hip and pulled him in close for a soft kiss. Blaine's tongue swept over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt shivered, his hands tightening on Blaine's shoulders and moaning fleetingly, the sound vibrating against his lips and making him ache for more.

Blaine really,  _really_ didn't feel like leaving the house today.

When Kurt pulled away he had a teasing smile on his lips, but he said nothing and instead walked back into their bedroom, grabbing a couple of towels and clothes from their closet. Blaine quickly washed his face and followed, hearing Kurt mutter to himself.

'- order a new pair online and then we can stay in. I don't really feel like being around Finn and Rachel now anyways…' Blaine paused from where he had walked up to Kurt.

Kurt never did like going on double dates with Finn and Rachel – not because he didn't like them, but because it was almost cruel how open Finn and Rachel could be about their relationship yet Kurt and Blaine couldn't.

'Hey,' Blaine said, making Kurt snap up from his own thoughts and look at him almost sheepishly, 'don't be like that.'

Kurt sighed and Blaine stared at him for a little longer until Kurt's face relaxed. He nodded and the tension slowly slipped from his shoulders. Kurt turned back to their closet and ran his fingers over the fabric of a dress shirt before deciding on a sweater, while Blaine stepped up next to him and tried deciding on what to wear as well.

All he could focus on was that that tear had grown a bit bigger, and that Kurt's collarbone was bared to his eyes and it was void of any marks and Kurt always makes these amazing noises when he sucked on his neck and – Blaine quickly snatched a shirt and tried to force his arousal away before it became visible to Kurt's eyes. He tried to think of other things, but it was hard to do so when Kurt's eyes were boring into his head. Wait, what?

'What?' he asked as he turned his head to him and Kurt shifted, a faint smile on his face. He didn't seem to be aware of Blaine's mood, and he chewed almost adorably on his bottom lip before shrugging, too casually.

'Nothing. That shirt just, um. Looks good on you, that's all.'

Blaine blinked, looked at the shirt in his hands – it was a green one that belonged to Kurt – and then back at Kurt as if to check if he wasn't lying. Kurt smiled softly at him before shifting his own clothes and towels in his hands.

And it was just too much. The way Kurt was unknowingly flirting with him, the lip biting, the showing off of his collarbone, his  _voice_ …

'Want me to call Rachel?' Blaine randomly asked, his mouth feeling dry. Kurt's expression froze and he regarded Blaine in surprise for a moment, before his face relaxed. He nodded vaguely and Blaine had no idea if Kurt had caught on to Blaine's true intention but either way, he was relieved with Kurt's consent. He handed his clothes to Kurt and watched as he wrapped his arms around them, hugging them to his clothes like they were something precious.

Well, Kurt's clothes were, anyways.

'I'll go run us a bath,' Kurt offered. He briefly brushed his lips against Blaine's and walked into the bathroom again, leaving Blaine staring, and finding it almost impossible not to follow him immediately.

Blaine watched him walk before he disappeared in their bathroom and then walked to his nightstand, cursing when he stubbed his toe against the bedpost and clumsily reaching for his phone, narrowly avoiding knocking a lamp over. He went through his list of contacts until he found Rachel's name and stared at her picture for a brief moment.

He often felt jealousy toward straight couples. Being in a relationship was hard enough, but to constantly have to worry about other people interfering…

The phone rang twice before someone answered it.

' 'Sup?' it took Blaine a couple of seconds before realizing Finn had answered the phone and her voice hadn't magically grew deep overnight. He smiled thinly and shook his head to himself in slight amusement. The things Kurt did to him…

'Hey, is Rachel there?'

'She's still asleep – your voice is kinda weird dude, are you okay?'

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose before nodding. When he realized Finn couldn't see him he sighed. 'Yeah – just woke up. Hey, look – Kurt isn't feeling too well, can you tell Rachel we'll go shopping with her next week?'

Finn said something Blaine didn't care for because at that exact moment Kurt's head was peeking out of the bathroomdoor and he was looking at Blaine with  _that look_ in his eyes, and Blaine gulped.

'Thanks,' Blaine said without really caring what Finn had said – for God's sake he could've been calling Blaine a hobbit and he still wouldn't have minded – and then hung up the phone, frozen on his position on the bed for a couple of seconds before Kurt smiled and beckoned for him to come. He nearly tripped again in his hurry and when he was in the bathroom again Kurt's back was turned to him, and he was probably feeling if the temperature of the water was right.

Without really thinking, Blaine walked up behind Kurt, pressing a kiss behind his ear and molding his body against his. 'I love you,' he murmured, pointlessly, but so very true. Kurt shivered.

'Can you feel if the water's okay?'

Blaine hummed and leaned forward, not at all offended by the lack of response, and dipped just the tips of his fingers into the water. It was hot, but not uncomfortably so. Hot enough to warm his muscles and help them relax. Bubbles were already rising to the surface.

'It's good,' he said, then turned to Kurt and softly added, 'perfect.'

Kurt's lips parted, but he didn't say a word. There was a sudden tension in the air that Blaine didn't want to break just yet, and he relinquished in the shiver that went through Kurt when he reached out and touched him. His finger traced the collar of Kurt's – his own – shirt and he smiled softly, and so did Kurt. It was like they had reached an unspoken agreement.

Kurt allowed Blaine to lift his shirt above his head, the both of them laughing when Kurt's arm got stuck. When it was finally off Blaine just stared at the bared skin, skin that so far had only been bared to himself when Kurt was like this – when Kurt allowed himself to be vulnerable. He reached out without thinking and caressed the center of Kurt's chest, his other hand trailing over Kurt's side, down his ribs.

Kurt sucked on his bottom lip and allowed him to do whatever he pleased.

Sometimes Blaine honestly didn't understand how he had gotten so lucky. How someone like Kurt, someone so beautiful and talented and unique could possibly like him back… His hands found Kurt's shoulders and he started rubbing them, hearing him sigh and tilt his head to the side in a silent request for more attention to his neck. Blaine complied, and soon his lips joined in too.

'That's nice,' Kurt breathed, his voice throaty and almost wanton.

'Yeah?' Blaine asked, his hands sliding down, pausing on Kurt's chest for a moment before resting on his stomach. He molded his form behind Kurt's, kissing softly against the back of his neck, that spot behind his ear, that sensitive place between his shoulder blades…

'Yes,' Kurt confirmed. Blaine didn't need to see to know Kurt's eyes had fallen shut.

He kissed Kurt's shoulder and pulled away again, and Kurt turned his head, looking almost disorientated.

'C'mon,' Blaine said softly with a smile on his face. Kurt didn't seem to understand what he meant until he followed Blaine's gaze to the tub. He nodded, a faint flush on his high cheekbones.

Blaine was the first to get in the tub – Kurt had turned his head away to give him some privacy, and Blaine was sensible enough to turn his head away when Kurt undressed as well. It wasn't that either one of them was ashamed, but he just sensed Kurt felt awkward and for as much as he wanted to see Kurt naked he preferred him pressed up against himself, feeling relaxed.

Kurt sat down across Blaine, hissing a bit at the hot water. His pale skin quickly turned a pink color due to the temperature, and the water lapped almost dangerously to the edge of the tub. Blaine smiled and started massaging one of Kurt's calves.

'Comfortable?' Blaine asked. Kurt worried his bottom lip between his white teeth before nodding. His toes flexed and he leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss against Blaine's knee.

'Very,' he admitted. Blaine hummed and moved to Kurt's other calf, his thumbs digging in and pressing in the ways he knew that Kurt enjoyed.

Kurt's eyes closed and he hummed softly.

Arousal shot down Blaine's spine at the mere sound of his breathy sighs and throaty groans. Without even thinking he reached out and grabbed Kurt by the shoulder, kissing him. Kurt moaned and was on his lap almost instantly, and it soon became clear to Blaine that Kurt was indeed very,  _very_ comfortable.

Kurt was hard and was rocking himself against Blaine's own erection while soft moans rolling from his lips.

'Oh, Kurt-' Blaine said, his body jolting a bit underneath Kurt's touch. Kurt made a noise that was a combination between a hum and a soft moan, and water dripped down Kurt's chest, onto Blaine's.

'Stay still, please honey, please -' Kurt murmured, rocking his hips against Blaine's, the sound of water hitting the ground vaguely reaching Blaine's ears. He reached up and his hands were at Kurt's cheeks, pulling him down for another kiss. This one was more needy and Kurt made almost desperate noises against his lips. It vaguely amused Blaine how quickly this had escalated and he gasped into Kurt's mouth when Kurt's hand wrapped around both their cocks, squeezing them tightly together, making Blaine feel all of him.

Being naked around each other without any further intentions but getting clean wasn't a good plan, obviously.

Kurt's cock felt amazing against his own. He had seen – felt - it plenty of times to know it was long, slightly thinner than his own and would probably be flushed at its head by now whereas Blaine's own cock was darker, fatter, and covered in veins. The need to be inside of Kurt just overcame him and he gripped Kurt's ass, spreading his cheeks and digging his nails into the sensitive flesh.

'Kurt bend over for me,' Blaine murmured though it came out as a plead and Kurt seemed ready to refuse, but when he teasingly slid his finger over Kurt's hole he shivered and nodded. He turned around, having some difficulty doing so because the tub was small, but eventually he managed.

Blaine stared at the round globes of Kurt's ass for a moment before reaching out and running his hands over them. There had gathered a small amount of soap at the small of Kurt's back and Blaine's hazel eyes watched it slide down, disappearing in between his crack and dripping down his thigh seconds later. Blaine had been inside of him mere hours ago, and still…

' _Blaine_ ,' Kurt breathed, his short nails digging into the porcelain. Blaine practically purred and placed a soft kiss at the base of his spine, his hands fondling his balls but purposefully ignoring his cock before spreading his cheeks. The dusky pink entrance that was exposed to him wasn't a foreign sight, but a welcome one nonetheless and without even thinking he nipped at Kurt's hole, laved at his perineum with his tongue and pressed another kiss against one of his cheeks.

'Oh!'

The noises Kurt made for him were addictive, coaxing, but most of all  _arousing_  and it nearly ached to just listen to him like this in the full knowledge that he wouldn't allow Kurt to come just yet. Because of this, Blaine felt like a horrible person and the worst was that he was loving every second of it. Or, if he had to go by the string of pleads and mews Kurt was uttering ( _'Oh God Blaine please yes yes yes touch me more I need it so bad please so good honey'_ ), staying home was the best decision he had made today.

Blaine's hands were at Kurt's cheeks more firmly now, spreading him wider apart while his tongue now full on  _pressed_ against Kurt's entrance, not yet entering but close to doing so. Kurt's thighs parted and his back arched, desperate for more attention. Without even thinking Blaine ran his hands over Kurt's slick back and listened to him groan while his own eyes slid shut in pleasure. Blaine wasn't touching himself, not yet, wanting to focus fully on Kurt's pleasure instead.

They didn't have enough time to do this, Blaine thought. Blaine loved eating Kurt out, loved hearing him mew and feeling him clench against his lips or his tongue. It was just intimate, something he hadn't thought to learn to enjoy, but… truth was that he loved it. Loved rimming Kurt, loved sucking his cock, loved fingering him… Blaine literally just took every chance he got to please Kurt. Because he could.

Blaine sucked at the rim and could feel Kurt's manhood twitch in reply. Kurt whined again, louder now, the sound almost obscene and bouncing off the walls along with the noises that followed.

Let's just say Kurt wasn't making it easier on Blaine.

Blaine guided Kurt to tilt up his hips just that bit higher so he could kneel behind him and rewarded him with a soft nipping kiss at his entrance. He started downright  _licking_ the area – from his puckered, needy entrance to his crack, teasingly nipping at the twin dimples on Kurt's lower back. Kurt was rocking himself into it, his thighs quivering.

It was the taste and smell of Kurt that got to Blaine the most. Both of them were washed away because of the water, but if he got to Kurt before he had had the chance to take a shower he enjoyed pressing his face into the junction between Kurt's thigh and his pelvis and just breathe him in. Breathe in that small place that smelt of  _Kurt,_ and not of cologne and hairspray and deodorant.

He honestly didn't care if that was weird. It was  _theirs_.

Kurt gasped again when Blaine's tongue dipped in, and the noise encouraged Blaine enough to repeat the act a couple of times until Kurt relaxed into it and allowed him to slide two fingers in at the same time.

Kurt shivered, and for a moment Blaine just watches him take them, his hole sucking them in almost greedily. The sight was doing horrible things to Blaine, it always did, and he was just amazed by Kurt – amazed by how he didn't even complained but just backed up on them.

'You're doing great,' he assured him but Kurt didn't need any assurance. Judging from the way he was backing up on Blaine, he needed something entirely else.

'Blaine –  _more_ ,' he said, and Blaine vaguely wondered at how he could say either one of those words so low. No matter how often he worked Kurt in this state, or how often Kurt worked him in this state of arousal, he still sometimes was shocked with how Kurt was just so  _sexy_ despite everything he had said about himself in the past.

Sex appeal of a baby penguin? Yeah – right. In his dreams.

Blaine was eager to please and added a third finger, watching as drops of water dribbled down Kurt's thighs for a moment. Kurt started riding his fingers, his back arching when he reached behind to grip Blaine's wrist as if he was afraid he would pull away and leave him empty.

'I love you,' Blaine said and he pressed a kiss against Kurt's spine, 'so beautiful, I can't believe you're just taking them…'

Only he could. He could, because this was Kurt –  _his_ Kurt, and Kurt was strong and honest and Kurt loved him so much he was willing to do anything for Blaine and they had had their first time together and they had had  _years_ to discover everything the other did and didn't like.

'Need you,' Kurt breathed, but the desperate tone in his voice would've been enough to convince Blaine even if he hadn't said that just now. Blaine nodded and his hands were a bit clumsy and too eager, nearly losing his balance when Kurt sank down in the water. He gripped the sides of the bath and pressed into Kurt from behind, Kurt's backside lifted just high enough to breach surface so he could watch himself enter his lover. They both released a collective sigh when Blaine finally slid into Kurt, water sloshing over the edge of the tub and creating a beautiful soapy mess on the tiled floor. Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and Kurt shivered, pressing his backside eagerly against Blaine's hips, a silent request for him to _move_.

But Blaine kept it nice and slow – his pace almost lazy. They didn't have to leave the house and no one was waiting for them today, and he just wanted to focus on the feeling of him stretching Kurt like this and filling him up. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, feeling how  _deep_ he was inside of him.

Kurt moaned in need and Blaine admired him for a short moment.

Kurt's back was arched beautifully, his hair damp and matted to his skull and his shoulder blades so sharp and his long neck just begging to be touched, so Blaine did exactly that, kissing him and sucking on a small spot right behind his ear before pulling out almost all the way and pushing in again. Just slowly, drawing it out, making Kurt feel the drag of Blaine's cock in his entrance, against his inner walls.

' _Blaine_ ,' Kurt whispered, his eyes closed in bliss. Blaine repeated the act, again and again, but not quite intending on making this fast. He wanted to make this last longer. Because he _wanted_ to drive Kurt mad with desire.

Because he could.

The bitter undertone in Kurt's voice earlier had already been a pretty good indication that this simply hadn't been a good day for Kurt. They both had their bad days – this was still life no matter how close it felt to it being a fairytale. To Blaine it felt like he was living his teenage dream with Kurt, but still, things happened, daily irritations took place. They couldn't live cocooned up in the safety of their apartment for forever. Making love to Kurt had always been an amazing way to just  _let go_  and focus on what was most important.

Just them. Together, loving each other completely. Simple as that.

Blaine picked up his pace, because his own desire to please Kurt grew. He wanted to make him come. Wanted to be the one to send him over the edge, take care of Kurt's body and just make his day better. That was the most important job in Blaine's job, after all. To bring Kurt joy and please him no matter what. Not because he was told to, but because he wanted to.

Water splashed up with his every thrust and Kurt was gripping the edge of the tub so tightly his already pale knuckles were turning white, soft mewing sounds escaping his lips while his eyebrows were furrowed up. Blaine's balls were slapping the back of Kurt's every time he joined their bodies and he wound up grabbing Kurt's shoulders and pulling him up, his thrusts now rougher, more desperate. The drops of water were sent flying, even hitting Blaine in the face but he was only vaguely aware of them.

'You feel so good,' Blaine murmured, his hands running over Kurt's slick back for a moment before shoving back into him again. Kurt moaned and pushed back into him, 'you're always so  _hot_ inside, so tight, so perfect-'

'Oh fuck,' Kurt cursed and Blaine knew he was close. He had to be – Kurt never cursed.

'Do I feel good in you, Kurt?' Blaine asks because he wants to know. Wants to hear Kurt.

'Oh God  _yes_ , feels so full,' Kurt instantly replied, his hole clenching down on Blaine as if to emphasize his point. Blaine moaned and slammed his hips forward again in a deep thrust, and Kurt's back arched at that. 'So deep and hot inside me,' Kurt murmured, another groan escaping his lips when Blaine thrust forward again.

Blaine looked down and looked at the way Kurt's hole was stretched tightly around his fat cock, like it knew its purpose was taking him in, and he could feel his sensitive flesh being squeezed by Kurt's body, gripping him as if pleading him in the most lewd way to never stop.

And Blaine wanted to make this last. But at the same time he wanted – needed – to come, fill Kurt up completely, make Kurt take his come. Just because he could. Because Kurt wouldn't want it any other way.

Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and it only took two strokes to make Kurt come with a loud groan. His inner walls  _convulsed_ around Blaine's manhood, and he gasped, pushing a couple of times into Kurt before biting down on his shoulder to muffle his moans and feeling hot ropes of thick come shooting up inside of him, feeling wet around the head of his cock.

He felt boneless when he came down from his high and he sunk down into the tub, Kurt pulling the plug out of the tub with a wrinkle of his nose. The tub was empty way too soon for his liking, leaving him cold and clinging to Kurt's body still. He didn't want to pull out even if he could feel himself softening - wanted to stay burried inside of Kurt in the most intimate of ways for the rest of his life, or at least 5 minutes longer.

Kurt seemed to have other plans, though, and he murmured something and moved a bit forward. Blaine sighed and kissed a spot on Kurt's ear before pulling out, briefly seeing Kurt's hole clench onto thin air as if beckoning Blaine back in.

Blaine tried to ignore that temptation and succeeded, standing up on shaky legs and helping Kurt up as well and he turned the showerhead on to wash away the remains of soap and whatnot on their skin. Blaine felt vague gratitude that their bath could also be used as a shower and water quickly poured down on them both, and it surprised him that the shower curtain hadn't been drawn even if they technically hadn't had a reason to have done so. Kurt's thighs were quivering and his face was tucked into the crook of Blaine's neck, mouthing words he didn't have the voice to utter just yet.

Blaine quickly washed Kurt's and then his own hair, feeling Kurt's fingertips dance over his sides before the male pressed an openmouthed kiss against his forehead with a content sigh. Kurt smiled when Blaine's fingers brushed over his hips, and then shivered when Blaine's fingers slipped into his entrance to clean him. They curled inside of him and Kurt whined, pressing himself more into Blaine when he dragged out the now luke warm (still warm with Kurt's body heat) come and pushed his fingers in again to make sure he had gotten everything.

When he was done and they stepped out from under the warm stream of water, they took their time in drying each other. Kurt's voice was barely there, or maybe it was Blaine's mind that was still not functioning properly, and he had to strain his ears to hear.

'-you think, honey?'

Blaine blinked and lifted the towel he had been using to dry Kurt's hair from his eyes. Kurt stared at him with a sleepy grin on his face. He was still a bit dazed by it all and he honestly felt like he could fall asleep any moment now.

'Yes?' he asked, more than replied.

'Good,' Kurt said. He turned around and got dressed, and Blaine scratched the back of his head for a moment before following his example, trying not to stare lest he would want to walk around with another erection. He sighed when he put on his boxers, followed by his jeans and he hopped around when he put on his socks, careful not to step in any of the puddles of water. His shirt followed next and when Kurt walked with a bit of a limp into their hallway Blaine followed him, unsure if Kurt had just suggested they should have breakfast together or not, and he blinked in confusion again when Kurt held out the mop to him with a playful grin on his face.

'Uh…?'

'You're cleaning up the bathroom,' Kurt said and Blaine opened his mouth to protest – or say they should at least do it together – when it dawned in on him.

'You tricked me,' he said almost childishly and Kurt laughed. He tried to will himself to at least feel irritated, but he couldn't, not at all.

Kurt shrugged.

'I'll make you pancakes if that'll make you feel any better,' he offered. Before he had finished that sentence Blaine had already snatched the mop and was on his way back to the bathroom.

Hey, what could he say? Kurt's pancakes were definitely worth getting his clean socks soaking wet.

 


End file.
